


My Dearest Brother

by Hanzo_Nips



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Shimadacest, i will add tags and change the rating as we go, this is going to be a collection of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanzo_Nips/pseuds/Hanzo_Nips
Summary: This is going to be where I put my collection of Shimadacest drabbles from tumblr. There will be many different prompts and lots of good brother loving.





	1. Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "Would you like me more if I was like them?"  
> Genji is jealous of the women that take away Hanzo's time, eventually going to steal him away for an arranged marriage.

He was out in the gardens again, walking with a woman at his side. This had happened a few times now, but the feelings it provoked within the younger Shimada didn’t seem to lessen. Hanzo was simply following orders, he knows this much. He is aware that their father is attempting to set up a match for the heir. It would be arranged no matter what, but he was giving Hanzo the slightest amount of say in it. Many of the elders found it kind for their father to allow Hanzo to meet the possible matches and court them for short periods. Usually, the father would pick a woman for political benefit, and the two were to be wed. That's how their parents came together after all. 

Yet, Genji saw no kindness in it. It was cruel to force these women upon his brother. It was simply showing him another shackle to be added onto his burden. A wife would bring on the issue of bearing a son for the next heir, keeping the circle running. His father wouldn’t know this, but Genji knew Hanzo had no desire for a family. He felt pride for his clan and keeping the legacy, but he couldn’t be bothered with a wife or child. He desired power and honor. He was going to lead this clan one day, and he had no need of distractions, especially when he feared being inadequate.

Hanzo feared being a copy of their father. He didn’t want to end up chastising his own child, making him into an anxious man that he had grown into himself. He couldn’t suck the life out of a young soul, leaving them cold and detached like he was. He also couldn’t stomach the thought of kissing a person he didn’t love. He couldn’t imagine the burn in his throat as his tongue lied with words of love everyday to them. He didn’t want to hurt an innocent woman that way. Her beauty and kindness deserved to be with someone who’d properly support her. 

As Hanzo walked around the gardens, he saw them stop in front of the pond. He had been with this one for a while now, over two weeks. People were getting hopeful that she would be his choice. Genji knew better. Hanzo would take her out, lead her on walks, and share tea, but he felt no love. He was a robot, saying and doing what was needed. Tell a joke and make her laugh. Place a flower into her hair. Call her beautiful for the billionth time. Listen to her stories and pretend to care. Make small talk. Smile at her when she enters the room.

It was all so fake, but everyone was blind! Did no one know what Hanzo’s genuine smile looked like? His eyes would light up with that gentle curve of his lips. Then, there was his laugh. It was stifled as he laughed along with this woman. Yet, he could hear the sweet airy chuckle in his head. He could see him cover his mouth to try and stop it from escaping his perfect lips when Genji came home drunk and stupid. Hanzo was constantly under their eyes, being judged for every action he took. Still, none of them knew Hanzo like Genji did.

Gritting his teeth, he stares from the window as the two gaze upon the blossoming trees. It was finally spring after all. His stomach feels sick as the two share a kiss, very short and chaste. He knew it was weird to be so jealous of this woman, but his heart yearned for his big brother. As he watched them kiss, Hanzo’s eyes flicker open and meet his gaze. He is struck frozen, seeing his brother staring at him as he kisses this woman. Why? What in the hell was he thinking about? Part of him hoped he was imagine him in her place. Genji’s feelings were no mystery to Hanzo. He had confessed his taboo desires on a drunken night.

He came home wasted, and Hanzo was there as always. His brother would be there when he puked out his guts. He would help him walk when he wobbled and stumbled to the floor. He would allow him to stay in his bed, making sure he got a good rest. Then, the following morning he would have medicine all set for his hangover, but Hanzo would be nowhere in sight. He was already gone to do whatever duties his father laid out for the day. 

Except, that night was different. He ended crying into his brother’s chest and blubbering out a confession of love he held for him for years. He had tried to ignore it, but it only had gotten worse. He was to the point of sleeping with others, pretending it was Hanzo in their place. Then, he did the unthinkable. He kissed him right then and there, tear faced and all. Instead of pulling away in disgust, Hanzo had simply held onto Genji and pressed back. He was never sure if it was for comfort or possible mutual feelings he was too ashamed to admit. The two never spoke of that night since.

Once the shock wore off, he closed the curtain and got to his feet. He couldn’t sit here idle any longer. His jealousy was burning a hole in his heart. By the time he got out to the gardens, the two were at the palace gate. He was wishing her safe travel as she returned home for the evening. Genji stood back with his arms crossed, studying every movement the two made. His patience was wearing thin, but soon enough she was gone. Hanzo turns around, spotting Genji a few feet away. He offers a faint smile, approaching him calmly. 

“Is there something you need, Genji? You look distraught.” The formal tone of voice just rubbed Genji the wrong way. There was no reason to beat around the bush. Both brothers knew just what this was about. He could no longer hold back his tongue.

“Would you like me more if I was more like her? Would you actually give me more than a few spare moments of your damn precious time if I was like her? Answer me!” He felt pain seeping through his heart, fists clenched at his sides. The sudden aggression from Genji threw Hanzo off. He glares and grabs his arm, pulling him inside and shoving him against the wall. He heard a groan, but ignores it while smashing their lips together. It wasn’t at all sweet ot gentle. It was hungry, just pure raw emotion and anger coming through. Genji melted and eagerly pressed back, knees shaking as he never felt so turned on and scared in his life.

He feels Hanzo bite down on his lip, pulling on it with his teeth. His heart was beating a mile a minute, hurting inside his chest. He didn’t care though, not when he could feel his brother’s tongue force itself into his mouth with no remorse. His whines are muffled as he is captured by the passionate kiss. Genji moves right back against him, the kiss messy and desperate as their bodies press closer together. Genji didn’t know how long time went on like this, his head growing foggy without proper oxygen in his lungs. The two break apart, gasping for air to soothe the fire in their lungs. 

“If she was anything like you, I’d actually give a damn about her, but she’s not. She’s not you, and she’s never going to be…” He trails off, eyes darting to the side. This love could never flourish. He couldn’t be with Genji, even if he loved him unconditionally ever since he confessed. He lets Genji go and turns away, not surprised when Genji quickly clings to his back. He had to be strong. There was no chance for anything but pain in this. “I...I love you, Hanzo. You know that I want you; that I want us.” He is gently shrugged off, Hanzo looking back at him with watery eyes. He would not allow this.

“I wish I didn’t love you as much as I do.” He exits with that, leaving Genji dazed. As cold as those words were, his heart fluttered.

Hanzo loved him.


	2. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hanzo or Genji body worship  
> I actually wrote this one before the first chapter, but oh well.

Genji adored his older brother immensely. He often found himself staring at him at every hour of the day. No matter what the young heir was up to, Genji found beauty in it. He loved to watch Hanzo when he was at work, whether it be his studies, training, or meeting with the elders. He always had such strong features, looking focused with his brows furrowed and mouth In a tight line. His hair was usually tied up, save for a few strands that would slip out and escape on his face. Even his body language was very closed off, keeping himself at a level of respect where few dared to speak with him unless totally necessary.

Going on an entire day wound up tighter than the string of his favorite bow, Hanzo often secluded himself in his quarters for the evenings. The only person who dared to break his solitude was Genji. The younger brother knew his brother well, far more than any sibling likely should. He was the one who often brightened his nights when a day seemed to drag on endlessly for the heir. Today was no exception to this. Genji had spotted Hanzo being scolded by their father earlier today, which had made his blood boil. He couldn’t stand the way he treated Hanzo, having him on such a suffocating leash that it was a shock he hadn’t been choked to death yet.

While Hanzo had learned to keep his emotions in check and keep from expressing them, he wasn’t perfect. Genji knew the little signs of his brother. He had seen the way his bottom lip quivered as their father yelled at him. He knew the man wanted to shed tears, but that would have made matters worse. The rest of the day, Genji felt furious. He wanted to soothe the ache and pain that his brother felt, even if no one else could tell he was hurt. As the sun fell on Hanamura, Hanzo locked himself away in his room for the night.

Hanzo had just finished bathing, his hair still damp with a towel around his waist. He heard the sounds of knocking at his door, much to his displeasure. He clears his throat to speak. “I don’t require anything at the moment. Please, leave me alone. I have had a long day and would like to rest.” He spoke very formal, assuming one of their many servants had come to check up on him. Yet, he was proven wrong by the too familiar snicker he heard, followed by his door being slid open without his consent.

“Resting this early in the night? How old are you again, Hanzo?” Genji teases his brother with a grin, closing the door being him and making sure to lock it. He noted the lack of clothing his brother wore, which was just a nice bonus he hadn’t been expecting to see. He had already changed for the night, sweats and an old shirt on top for bed.

“Unlike you, I actually had work to do. So, I’m a bit tired and sore. Now, what do you want?” He asks in a tired tone of voice, wanting to get to the point. He wasn’t a small talk type of person. While he waits for an answer, he tries to grab his clothes for bed but is stopped. Genji has grabbed him, slipping his arms around his waist and pressing his face into his neck. He can feel his breath against his neck, causing goosebumps to cover his arms and legs.

“Shhh, don’t be like that. It’s just us, Hanzo. You can talk to me and tell me anything. Is something wrong?” He wanted to ask about their father from this morning, but he was sure Hanzo would deny anything if he asked directly. Genji can feel the way his brother’s breathing starts to pick up before he heaves a heavy sigh. He can feel him loosen up, shaking his head. “No, nothing is wrong. I’m simply sore. I pulled something in my back while sparring today.”

Genji is satisfied enough with the answer, though wishes for more than physical pain. He presses a couple of kisses to his neck, smiling as Hanzo shivers. He had him around his finger, and both of them knew it. Ever since they started this relationship of sorts, Hanzo’s pride was easy to melt away with the littlest touches and affection from his younger brother. “Lay down on your stomach and take off the towel. I’ll massage your back, okay?” Hanzo has no reason to decline, so he accepts and does as he is told. Grabbing a bottle of lotion from the bathroom first, Genji goes to tower over him.

He coats his hands in the lotion and starts to work his magic. He rubs at his shoulders, feeling the knots under the skin. He doesn’t miss the soft groan from Hanzo as he starts to knead away. Genji knew his brother deserves this and much more. He would put him on a pedestal if he could, never having to lift a finger in his life. A man as beautiful and wonderful as Hanzo shouldn’t have to obey the elders. At least, that was what Genji thought. “You’re so pretty, brother. Your skin is so flawless, smooth and soft to the touch.” He whispers, going to lean down and kiss at his neck again. He presses many pecks around the top of his back while his hands went lower.

Hanzo gasps a few times as he would hit a nerve, making him squirm under his touch. This really was hitting the spot, but he was more into all the sweet talk. Genji was relentless, praising him like no one else. “Hanzo, you’re perfect. I don’t even know where to start.” Genji goes to kiss down his back, his hands going lower to rub and squeeze his waist. He rubbed in circles, smiling as Hanzo let out a faint moan. His kisses were going all over his neck, shoulders, back, and stopping at his waist. “I guess I can mention your perky little ass, yeah? I could squeeze it all day.” He teases, hands grabbing large handfuls of the cheeks.

“G-Genji! Hah, that’s not my back-” He is cut off as Genji leans forward and turns his head to kiss him. He doesn’t want to hear any complaints while he’s at work. Hanzo probably didn’t think he deserved all this praise, but Genji knew he truly did. His hands keep squeezing his ass while he’s kissing him, but they start to go lower. “Thanks for reminding me about your lips. They’re such a pretty pink and the best pair I’ve ever kissed. I could spend hours just kissing you on repeat, brother. Don’t you agree?” He hears him take a sharp breath as one of his hands slip between his thighs and parts them.

Genji gently massages and squeezes the inner thighs, feeling him shake underneath him. He wanted to touch Hanzo all over, and he planned to. His hands rub those thighs, scooting dangerously closer to his cock. Hanzo hadn’t meant to be aroused, but his body was so damn close. Every word he said sent shivers down his spine, along with the kisses. His touches were getting far too risqué to be considered a massage too. “Your thighs? So soft and squishy. I almost want to put my face in between them, but maybe later…” He chuckles, a hand slipping under him.

The moan that leaves Hanzo’s throat is loud, filling the room up. He could feel Genji’s hand wrapped around his cock, making him arch upwards. He pressed his ass back against Genji’s waist, making him smirk. “Lets not forgot your dick. Always so hard for me only. You really do know how to make a man feel special.” He was pressed up against him, whispering and nibbling by his ear as his hand starts to move. He strokes him real slow, making the elder brother groan. He starts to grind against his ass, letting Hanzo feel the lack of underwear he was wearing under his sweats.

“Hnnngh…G-Genji, you’re so good to me..” He lets out a soft whine of approval. He was eating up all the praise, following his lead as he was told to get on his hands and knees properly. Genji’s spare hand found its way around to the front, going to squeeze at one of his plump pectorals. He heard the sharp whine fall from his brother’s lips, well aware of their sensitivity. “Lets not forgot these. You have such cute breasts and nipples to match. So soft…” He takes turns with which one he squeezes with his hand, twisting the pink nipples between his fingers one at a time.

The hand on his cock kept getting faster, running his thumb over the head a couple of times. Hanzo was all choked out moans and whines, eyes starting to water. His face was flushed with red, shaking all over like a leaf. “Are you going to cum soon? Go on, just let go. You deserve it….” He purrs in his ear, watching Hanzo lose his composure even more. It doesn’t take much longer before he hits his orgasm. He grinds his ass back against the outline of Genji’s erection, releasing into his hand while sweet praises were being sung into his ear.

Genji listens to him pant, removing his hand from his cock. He smiles bright, going to turn Hanzo over and give him loads of kisses before finally taking his lips. He kept the kisses going and going until they needed to stop to breathe.

“Genji, thank you. Please, let me help you back…” Hanzo meets his gaze, a hand going to slip under his sweats. This earns him a chuckle and nod.

“Go ahead.”


	3. Colorful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "When he died, everything soft, bright, and beautiful was buried with him."  
> After Genji's death, Hanzo can't seem to find beauty in the world anymore. It has lost all of its vibrant colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, there is a warning for character death!

The soft tapping of raindrops was heard overhead as it continually hit the black umbrella over Hanzo’s head. He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing here now. Hell, he couldn’t recall when the rain had started to fall.Time didn’t seem to affect him at the moment. His eyes were glued to the tombstone in front of him. Reading his own brother’s name engraved on it was surreal. He felt if he kept glaring that it a possibly change. Perhaps his own would take its place. 

Hanzo had been coming here every single day for the past weeks. He felt an obligation to confront his own sins. He pretended it was out of respect, but what kind of honor could he be giving the man he cut down with his own filthy hands? He was well aware that his brother wasn’t even inside that coffin six feet under. It was formalities. A horrible accident when a deal went wrong. That was what they said to those who weren’t in the inner circle. 

The elders came up with the cover up. They were always ready to do things like that. Yet, Hanzo felt they weren’t lying through their teeth as much this time. His brother had been struck down by a cruel man. Someone so cold and dishonorable that they would commit fratricide. Anyone with a sliver of humanity would have refused such an order after all. He was a monster. So blinded from the power he had on his shoulders, crushing him.

Ever since their father’s death, Hanzo had felt life grow monochrome. He wasn’t his own person. Had he ever been? Was he always his father’s shadow? Had he been cursed to become a replica of the man he loathed? Genji used to tease him about that all the time. He was scowling too much like father. He was trying to sound too sophisticated like him. He wasn’t being himself, being a kid. He wished he had taken his words to heart, not throwing them off. 

Yet, despite all his disobedience and trouble, Genji was the prettiest thing in Hanzo’s life. He was packed with so much color, painting it everywhere he went. It was gorgeous. The way Genji would smile and make the stupidest faces was bright. The sound of his laugh and snorting when the two actually spent time alone was so vivid. He could hear him slurring his words when the two would sneak a bottle of Sake and get drunk for a night. 

His world wasn’t gray then. Those nights were perfect. He could feel the hands on his body, touching him anxiously. He could hear both of their heartbeats racing in a mix of fear and excitement. Those desires were only fed when intoxicated. Hanzo’s walls would come down, allowing Genji to rescue him, if only for a night at a time. He would make all those worries and pains disappear. His lips would take them away, breathing life back into his brother. Everything was so vibrant, colors dancing all over his vision. The most vibrant being Genji’s eyes that stared back while they made love.

That was over now. When Genji died, all the beautiful and bright things were buried along with him. His life was stuck in black and white, except for a single color. His hands were covered in it, no matter how hard he scrubbed. No amount of soap or water could ever clear away the blood that stained his hands. The bright red was a constant reminder of what he had done. He was a killer, and he knew he should never be able to redeem himself for his crime. He grips the umbrella handle tighter, taking in a deep breath.

“Here I thought I finally managed not to cry…” He mutters to himself, wet tears sliding down his cheeks. He tries his best to keep in contained, biting his lip painfully hard not to sob. He eyes the grave one last time, knowing he had to leave this place. People didn’t need to know the head of the Shimada clan was so emotional to visit his deceased brother’s grave every single day, not to mention crying as well. He bends down and places a few flowers on the ground.

“Dark and gloomy doesn’t suit you…” He mutters, sniffling as he wipes his tears with the side of his hand. He simply hoped those flowers added the color his brother deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feel free to check me out on Tumblr (SweetShimadas)  
> I do take prompt requests at times, so feel free to drop them there.


End file.
